Everyone Should Know
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Sequal to Keeping A Secret! ShizukaSeto (the last and final one-shot of the three stories)


Yugioh: Everyone Should Know

notes: Sequal to Between The Two! The Last and final sequal of Seto and Shizuka! Read the other two before reading this! Here it is...

In Shizuka's Point Of View:

Four Months had passed since me and Seto had told each other how we've felt, nobody knew about our relationship, not even my brother Joey and his friends. Just like every couple, they are together everywhere even in school. We are struggling inside as we try hard not to go and kiss in public, just fight the usual thing as we did before we even told each other. "Shizuka?" Seto asked me one night as I looked at him, we were at the mansion sitting on the couch side by side looking at the fire going cuddle to each other as Mokuba was at a friend's house that very night.

"Yea?" I asked, "do you think we should tell everyone?" Seto asked worriedly. "What's wrong with now?" I asked blinking, "I couldn't stop thinking about you Shizuka. Everytime I see you, I want to go and hug you or kiss you. But I couldn't!" Seto explained. I sighed, "the same thing goes with me. But what will the others say? Along with the public?" I asked worriedly. "I don't care about your brother and your friends, just as long as we stay together," Seto said as we kissed passionatley, "we should tell after school tomorrow then," I said as we stopped kissing each other.

Seto nodded, "I'll go and arranged an Press Conference tomorrow while you'll go to school regularly. Ok?" He asked as I nodded. I looked at the time and knew that I have to go, "I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked as Seto nodded. We both kissed by the door, "love you," Seto said smiling as I also said the same thing and walked towards the waiting limo as I went back home.

In Seto's Point Of View:

The next day, I groaned as I woked up about seven o'clock in the morning before Mokuba goes to school. I put on my robe as I went down to the kitchen and found Mokuba sitting on the table eating, "hi big brother! You look cheerful today!" He said as I smiled at him. "Mokie, I'm going to go and do a press conference today. It might be a shock to you, but you'll be surprised," I said to him as I sat down, Mokuba nodded.

"When are you going to go and do it?" He asked, "I need to make a few phone calls. It should be later this evening," I said as Mokuba nodded again. Just then we heard a honking sound coming from outside, "that must be Jonathan's mom. I'll see you later big brother!" Mokuba said as he gave me a hug as he ran out off the door quickly. I sighed, when we'll this day be over? I thought as I began eating my breakfast and reading the paper.

In Shizuka's Point Of View:

"Come on Shizuka! Tell us!" Akako cried as me and my friends were in the cafeteria eating lunch together, "I'm not telling you anything," I snapped back. "Then why is there like a glow around you? Something happened, I just know it!" Tanya cried, "yea. Just like why Seto Kaiba isn't here for the first time," Akako said. I laughed, "me and Seto are not friends," I said to them. Tanya blinked, "since when did you start calling him by his first name?" She asked as I suddenly realized what I just said.

"Tell us!" Akako cried again, "no. Nothing's going on with me," I said as Akako sighed. "Maybe your right and it's our imagination," Akako said, "what! No it isn't!" Tanya cried shocked. I smirked, "you should go and listen to Akako more Tanya," I said as Tanya glared at me. "Haha, at least I have a boyfriend," she said as she looked and saw her boyfriend Luke talking to some friends nearby.

I rolled my eyes, "at least your not the only one," I murmured but Akako heard me. "Since when!" She asked shocked, just then I jumped up surprised as I heard a vibration in my jacket pocket. I took it out, "since when did you have a phone?" Tanya asked me blinking. I looked at the name and saw it was Seto, "I'll see yea all guys later," I said as I went to a secluded area outside to go and talk to Seto quickly.

In Seto's Point Of View:

Later that day, me and Shizuka were in front of millions of people with a microphone stand in the front of my Kaiba Corp. business, "Mr. Kaiba? What's all this about?" A female reporter asked. I ignored her as I looked at my four body guards, two were on my left side as the other two were on the other side of Shizuka. I cleared my throat as I saw Shizuka looking at me, "I'm dating this girl," I said loud and clear.

Everyone gasped, "is that true?" A male reporter asked Shizuka who nodded, "Mr. Kaiba? Who is this girl?" Another reporter asked. "Shizuka is the sister of a boy who goes to my school who's name is Joey Wheeler and has a friend named Yugi Mouto who's an rival of mine," I explained, just then I felt Shizuka squeezed my hand hard. I looked at her as her eyes were frightened, I looked where she was looking and saw her brother and his friends.

"This conference is over," I said coldly as I got down from the stage with Shizuka, my four body guards held the crowd as me and Shizuka went towards her brother and friends.

Shizuka's Point Of View:

"Shizuka! What's going on!" Joey asked shocked, "me and Seto are dating," I said slowly as Joey glared at Seto angrily. "I still don't believe it," Honda said unhappily, "I thought you guys would be happy for us," I said sadly. "We are," Joey said looking at me, I looked at Joey surprised. "What are you saying Joey?" Yami asked, "if Shizuka could date Kaiba, he truely did changed a lot since Battle City," Joey began.

I looked at Seto who was staring at Joey surprised, "besides, I need to protect my sister at all cause. I will trust Kaiba if he stops calling me names and all," Joey said glaring at Seto as I looked at Seto. "Even though I'm dating your sister Wheeler, I will protect her at all cause like your doing," Seto said as everyone was shocked, "wow Kaiba, that's the first time you didn't call me any names," Joey said blinking.

I smiled, "so I could date Seto then?" I asked excitedly. Joey nodded, I smiled happily as I ran to him and hugged him. "Thank you," I said smiling as Joey smiled, "are you sure about this?" Honda asked worriedly. "I trust Kaiba as long as he protects her," Joey said as Honda nodded, "Yugi, we are still rivals. So don't even think your off the hook," Seto said as Yugi nodded.

I smiled, everything went ok! I can't believe it! I thought happily as I went to Seto to go and hugged him tightly.

END!

me: here yea go!

Seto: how'd you like the three stories?

Shizuka: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Honda: review and update!


End file.
